Opticor
| introduced = Update 15 | notes = | users =Malice Harkonar |punch through = 1m|aoe elemental damage type = |aoe elemental damage = 400.0|aoe crit chance = 0.0|aoe stat proc = 0.0}} Opticor là một pháo súng laze được sử dụng bởi lính Corpus trong bản với lượng sát thương rất lớn cùng với sát thuơng AoE xung quanh Warframe nhằm khống chế hoặc clear quái trong phạm vi gần. Với kiểu bắn change-shot Opticor deal một lượng sát thương cao tuy nhiên thời gian nạp đạn lâu và không thích hợp với mụi tiêu cơ động hoặc áp sát. Đặc điểm Opticor sát thương gây ra chủ yếu là damage. Ưu điểm: *Sát thương gốc cực cao **Chủ yếu gây ra bởi damage – rất hiệu quả với mục tiêu nhiều armor-ed **Charged shots có lượng sát thương cao thứ 3 trong số vũ khí không phải của Archwing, Chỉ sau Tigris và Sancti Tigris, tuy nhiên khác với tất cả shotguns trong Warframe, nó tạo ra rất nhiều điểm khác biệt *Tầm bắn của tia lazer là vô hạn. *Luợng đạn nhiều; Sử dụng rifle-ammo. *Gây sát thương AoE trong phạm vi. * Không gây Self-damage (tự bóp dái). *Không nhất thiết phải sạc đầy mới có thể bắn (tối thiểu khoảng 1/3 vòng). *Độ chính xác. **Mod Heavy Caliber's ảnh hưởng rất thấp. *Có thể sử dụng mod Firestorm gây nổ *Bắn gần an toàn, không như Ogris hay Penta. **Là một loại súng kiểu phóng lựu nhưng không gây damage lên bản thân trong phạm vi gần. *Có một slot *Gây hiệu ứng chao đảo ở bất kỳ mức change-shot nào *Silent khi full-charged. Nhược điểm: *Sạc đạn lâu. ** Additional delay if charge is released pre-maturely (WTF meaning). *Fire Rate thấp. *Sạc và bắn nhiều lần hoặc quá sớm có thể khiến cho Opticor bị kẹt(có hả =) ) *Vùng dame AoE không kích hoạt nếu bắn phải mục tiêu đã chết * Diện tích AoE càng giảm khi mục tiêu bị lock ở càng xa. *Khi full-changed sẽ bắn (ko giữ đuợc như bow, etc..). *Kém giảm sát thương với mục tiêu nhiều health. *Ngắm bắn khó. Notes *Giống như mọi vũ khí charge-based khác, có thể hủy quá trình charging tránh gây lãng phí đạn nếu mục tiêu ngoài tầm bắn (WTF 540 viên đấy) *Có thể vừa sạc trong khi in-air rồi chuyển qua slide *Trong khi ngắm, Opticor tạo 1 laze phụ định huớng hỗ trợ ngắm, teamate co thể thấy.Tuy nhiên khi bắn chùm laze chính có thể lệch vs laze phụ *Sau khi bắn, chùm laze để lại 1 đuờng aura có màu tùy vào bảng màu của súng có thể gây khuất tầm nhìn của kẻ địch. *Gần như là một silent weapon tuy nhiên nó có thể hủy Ivara's Prowl. Tips *Với khởi đầu là một slot polarities Opticor có thể sủ dụng Shred hoặc Serration nhằm tăng phạm vi Aoe, và lựợng sát thương gây ra. Heavy Caliber ảnh hưởng tới độ chính xác rất thấp , dó là một lựa chọn rất tốt *Tăng critical chance hoặc critical damage cũng là 1 lựa chọn tăng dame lớn khi nổ crit (100-200k easy) .Có thể đạt 50% critical chance với Point Strike và tăng lên khi có Split chamber. *Kết hợp tốt với Nova's Antimatter Drop độ chính xác và lượng sát thương tăng cao, Antimatter Drop có thể gây sát thương lan theo từng vụ nổ *Nên sử dụng mod Shred nhằm cải thiện thời gian nạp và khả năng xuyên thấu rất tốt trong phạm vi hẹp và quái đông. *Opticor có thể bắn xuyên khiên của Shield Lancer khi bắn bào bề mặt gây AoE, hạn chế phải bắn ngoài khiên *Tuy nhiên Slash damage thấp, Opticor hầu như không thể gây Slash procs. Mặc dù vậy vẫn có thể cải thiện bằng mod Toxin damage và Status chance. *Nếu Opticor sạc full-charged sẽ hủy diệt Arctic Eximus' Snow Globe, Tạo ra vụ nổ gây thiệt hại rất lớn tới mọi thứ bên trong. Mod đúng Opticors có thể hủy diệt mọi thứ bên trong Snow Globe. *Có thể kết hợp với Ballistic Battery của Mesa bằng cách nạp đầy Ballistic Battery, sát thương sẽ được công dồn. Trivia *At the time of its introduction, firing the weapon at 50% yielded the same damage as firing at full charge, meaning charging the weapon past 50% served no purpose other than to afford additional time to aim. This was fixed in . *There are slight visual differences between partially-charged shots and fully-charged shots; fully-charged shots are wider and leave a short-lived trail of light after the main shot has dissipated. *When you start playing Corpus/Grineer Invasion, you can see Corpus Tech holds the Opticor while Prod Crewman holds the Tetra. In-game, however, neither the Opticor nor the Tetra are used by any current Corpus units. *In Vauban Prime Access Trailer, Crewman holds Opticor while other two Crewman hold Amprex, but again, both weapons are not used by any Corpus units in mission. It may suggest that in next update will have Corpus wielding both weapons. *The jetpacks worn by Rangers, Quanta Rangers and Penta Rangers are actually made up of four Opticor rifles. Bugs *Upon hitting Volt's Electric Shield, the beam will explode, as the shield is considered a solid surface. **This however will not prevent the actual shot, only the AoE blast. *Enemies hit by the explosion will be alerted, but other enemies will only be alerted when one of the targets hit by the explosion sees you. Media OpticorCodex.png|Opticor in Codex. Bronze Opticor.jpg|Bronze custom paintjob Bfg90000.png|BFG10K Warframe0035.jpg|Instant-tater... Opticor 15.0.5 Mogamu Warframe Opticor, Explosive Penetration 6 Forma Build Lets Max (Warframe) E27 - Opticor A look at Warframe Opticor Warframe - Opticor (HD)(HUN)| OPTICOR "The MasterBlaster" Build - Warframe Weapons Update 17 de:Opticor fr:Opticor